No me digas que no
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Porque a Antonio aquella cancion le recordaba a Lovino. SpainxS.Italy Spamano /Yaoi/Fluff/


**Konichiwa!  
><strong>

Estoy con un Spamano, rompiendo con mi usual pareja que consisite en alguienxJapon, pero esta pareja me esta empezando a gustar mucho! (L) es q son simplemente adorables, y España es mi pais! (Noo! Catalunya independent! Aunque me gustaria que mi comunidad autonoma fuera independiente XD peroo aqi no vamos entrar en politica pq hetalia es amor mundial!)

Espero que os guste, no hay lemon, I'm sorry, pero podeis pedirmelo lo hare encantada.

Esta inspirada en la cancion de** Enrique Iglesias- No me digas que no**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni Italia, pero como España es mi pais, este si me pertenece =P **

**Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, exceso de azucar XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No me digas que no<strong>

**POV: Antonio**

Mis dedos acariciaban las cuerdas de la guitarra española, con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras el viento soplaba mis cabellos y me acariciaba la piel. Notaba la mirada de Romano clavada en mi espalda, y mi sonrisa se torció un poco mientras mis ojos intentaban atisbar al italiano. Cuando me tope con sus ojos castaños rehuyó mi mirada y se dirigió dentro de mi casa de nuevo.

Llevaba años así, y aunque sabía que yo le gustaba, el nunca lo admitiría. Porque yo le dejaba bastante claro que estaba enamorado de él, siempre intentando cortejarle, aunque con las chicas siempre me había funcionado bien, pero con el… Ni siquiera había conseguido besarle.

Me pase una mano por el pelo y me quite la guitarra del regazo para levantarme. Me fui hacia dentro a buscar a mi Lovi. Este se encontraba en el sofá con la tele encendida mirando las noticias en español. _Pero si no lo entiende…_

Sonreí ante su cara de enojo. Solía poner morros siempre, y estaba tan mono. Como solía decir Japón, era muy _kawaii _(y también había oído a China decírselo a Japón muchas veces). Y creía que aquella palabra le quedaba de maravilla.

-Lovi~ - le pase los brazos por encima de los hombros y apoye mi barbilla en su cabeza.

-¡Ah! ¡Bastardo! ¡Quítate de encima de mí!- me grito intentando deshacerse de mi abrazo. Se levanto del sofá y me empujo para que le dejara ir. -¿Por qué eres tan pesado? ¡Che palle!

-Ah Lovi~ eres tan mono.- susurre. Lovino apretó dientes mientras sufría un tic en el ojo. Le sonreí ampliamente, porque simplemente cuando se enfadaba era más mono. - ¿Sabes? Hay una canción que parece estar muy de moda aquí en España. ¿Quieres que te la cante?- dije mientras iba en busca de mi guitarra.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Ah, che pesante...!

-Ah vale… Pero, tenía muchas ganas de cantarla para ti.- murmure bajando el rostro.

-¡Bah! ¡Pos te aguantas!- espeto girándose para dirigirse a su habitación. Antes de que se fuera le tome de la muñeca y le acerque a mí, porque de repente había sentido que era el momento perfecto para besarle así que sin dudarlo me lance. Acerque nuestros rostros pero note sus manos empujarme. -¿Pero qué haces, idiota?

-¡Oh vamos Lovi~! _No me digas que no… Yo me quedo contigo, aunque sea prohibido, no digas que no…- _le cante mientras intentaba besarle de nuevo. Romano me volvió a apartar.

-¡No cantes y no me molestes mas! ¡Me voy! -me grito.

-_No me digas adiós, no me digas adiós, que tus labios no mienten, yo se lo sientes, no digas que no…_ - continúe cantando. Lovino no se movió, se quedo parado mirando.

-De verdad…¿De verdad te gusto?

-No, no me gustas, te amo.- le conteste con una sonrisa. Lovino pareció contener el aire, y yo aproveche para acercarme a él. Le levante el rostro y junte nuestros labios en un cálido beso. Lovino no pareció responder al principio pero poco a poco, empezó a participar moviendo sus labios con los míos y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Cuando se termino el beso nos quedamos disfrutando del momento, juntando nuestras frentes, respirando nuestros alientos. Le robe otro pequeño beso y sonreí.

-Sabes…- suspiro.- Yo… Yo también _ti amo_…- me dedico una sonrisa, haciéndome el español más feliz del mundo.

-Sabes, con tu sonrisa creo que has solucionado las crisis de mi país.- bromee. El dejo ir una risita adorable.

-Sí, seguro. Bastardo… Ti amo.- esta vez fue él quien me beso.

Yo nunca tomare un no como respuesta así que Lovino_… No me digas que no. _

* * *

><p><em><em>¡Espero que os haya gustado! Me doy cuenta de que suelo acabar todas mis fics en cursiva XD Gracias por leerlo y los reviews son muy bien recibidos!

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
